


Betty

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Summary: Una carta del corazón joven de Mercedes Möller. 1958
Relationships: Mercedes Moller/Barbara Roman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Betty

  
_A mí de chica siempre me decían que tuviera cuidado con quién me metía, que no sabía nada de la vida como para dejarme llevar por una tontera de niña chica. Horacio siempre me repetía que mirara bien a los chiquillos a mí alrededor, que él los conocía, que él sabía cómo se comportaban para enredar a una y luego irse cuando se cansaban. Siempre me dijeron eso apuntando a los chiquillos solamente, sin darse espacio a pensar que a mí me podía gustar alguien que no fuera un hombre, que a mí me podía gustar una mujer, que me podía enamorar de ti._   
_Las pocas reuniones a las que fui, siempre terminaban conmigo mirándote mientras hacía de hombro falso para Elsa y sus problemas con Camilo. Yo le decía que sí a todo: que ella tenía razón, que él era un desagradecido, que él no daba lo suficiente. Y yo a ti te quería dar todo y quería saber si me dirías que sí a ir a algún evento que hubiera ese fin de semana pero luego me daba vergüenza y apenas podía decirte hola._   
_Los amores adolescentes duelen para siempre, Bárbara. Siempre pensé que ese pesar que los adolescentes tienen al amar con toda el alma era una tontería, que era algo de chiquillos que no sabían manejar lo que sentían. Pero era ignorante de mi propia condición, de la tuya y de la de cada persona en las reuniones que compartimos. Éramos adolescentes y las cosas iban tan rápido que perdían los frenos y saltaban las curvas, estrellándose contra lo más profundo del abismo una vez que rompían las vallas de contención._   
_Después, ya empezado el anteúltimo año del colegio, nos vimos en un bautismo. Tú ibas tan preciosa que opacabas el evento mismo y en medio de la herejía que era hablarte en una iglesia ya sintiendo esa atracción irrefrenable que todos en el pueblo sentíamos por ti, lo hice: te dije hola y me quedé a tu lado lo que restó de la ceremonia. Hablamos un poco porque no podíamos ponernos a cotorrear ahí, pero una vez que quedamos en la entrada, nos despedimos del resto. Nos conocíamos del colegio, había sido mi excusa y tú me seguiste el juego. Papá me dejó ir y nos perdimos por lo que restó del mediodía. Ni siquiera almorzamos, ¿recuerdas? Nos pasamos paseando de aquí para allá y hablando sin parar ya que por fin éramos libres del silencio. Nosotras no estábamos dispuestas a callarnos._   
_Tu fino vestido celeste claro se vio lleno de ramitas por sentarnos tras unos arbustos en la plaza y me dejaste la cinta de tu cabello para que pudiera recoger el mío. Con tus ojos marrones llenos chispitas de luz de mediodía me dijiste que te gustaban mucho mis bucles y que combinaban con mi cara. Desde ese día no pudimos parar. Nos volvimos esas adolescentes sin frenos que vuelan en los sentimientos creyendo que es una ruta recta hacia un futuro eterno. Y la verdad era que todo nos era incierto, hasta nosotras mismas porque después de ese día me encontré distinta, cambiada. Ya no era yo sin ti y eso nunca lo quise aceptar por más triste que sonara. Me robaste un pedacito o yo te lo di en bandeja, sigo sin poder discernir. Porque créeme que con cada mirada acompañada de esa sonrisa tan hermosa, con cada vez que tus dedos enredaron los míos y cada abrazo robado a la historia, fuiste tomando algo que estaba muy dentro de mí que ni yo sabía. Tampoco quise detenerte, por eso no sé diferenciarlo. El robo del amor o la entrega del más vulnerable momento en la existencia de una persona. De verdad que no lo sé y es otra incertidumbre en nuestra historia._   
_Recuerdo que el primer beso me lo diste en un pasillo vacío del colegio. Ese último año nos pusieron en el mismo curso y yo creía que el universo estaba conspirando a mí favor, que era otra señal de que eras para mí aunque el momento en el que estábamos fuera lo menos seguro para nuestro idilio._   
_Íbamos a hablar con la directora y te detuviste, tiraste de mi mano y al girarme tu boca chocó la mía. Recuerdo haberme espantado y alejarme de ti, mis manos cubriendo mi boca mientras miraba alrededor rogándole al cielo que nadie nos hubiera visto. Tú te reíste y volviste a tirar de mí para esta vez hacerlo suave. Me quitaste la mano y te inclinaste despacio, tu nariz rozando la mía, y de pronto tus labios con sabor a chicle otra vez en los míos._   
_En la misa de esa mañana sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago mientras sostenía el rosario en una mano y la biblia en otra. Tú estabas una fila atrás porque eras más alta. Todavía recuerdo tu mirada salvaje, llena de vida, chocar con la mía llena de miedos. Lleno de miedo tenía el corazón y no por lo que sentía por ti, sino por lo que significaba al mundo. En ese momento me di cuenta de nuestra realidad pero a ti parecía no importarte._   
_Aquel mediodía fuiste a comer conmigo a la hostería y luego fuimos a mi cuarto. Me pediste perdón, ¿y sabes qué? Sé que tienes esa misma sonrisa arrogante en la cara. La misma que tenías mientras me pedías que te disculpara._

Tanto se equivocaba Mercedes que lo que ahora llenaba su cara eran perlas de agua salada y un gesto de tristeza tan grande como el arrepentimiento en cada uno de sus huesos.

_No te creí y tampoco te creíste tú. Me volviste a besar y te dejé que me besaras. Fue tan natural, Bárbara, que estuviéramos en 1958 se sentía irreal para la libertad que sentía entre tus brazos siendo mujeres las dos._   
_Luego de cada beso, de cada momento de tus manos en las mías y mis ojos buscando los tuyos en la multitud, no llegué a creer que todo se arruinaría tanto y que todo llevaría a donde nos encontramos hoy. Tan lejos, tan frío, tanto espacio vacío entre las dos. Y ya ni siquiera te culpo a ti ni a mí ni a nadie. Éramos adolescentes y las cosas pasan y las cosas cambian y perdimos el control y yo tomé el freno demasiado tarde. Ya estábamos en caída libre y tú ya me mirabas con esos ojos tan tristes que me decían que no había escapatoria para el final._   
_Y los amores adolescentes duelen tanto, Bárbara, que nunca te pude sacar de mi piel, nunca te pude sacar de mis dedos y la memoria grabada de tus ojos en los míos y tu sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a mí sigue en mi mente día tras día aún después de haberme casado, aún después de haber hecho lo que me iba a salvar de la locura de haberte perdido y a la vez haber elegido dejarte ir._   
_Cuando volví de Santiago esa segunda semana de marzo después de casi tres meses fuera, Augusta con todo su veneno se acercó a contarme que te habían visto con alguien en la plaza que por si tú no me habías contado, ella me daba la noticia. Tú todavía eras mía, tus besos sólo le pedían permiso a mi boca y tus manos sólo sabían abrazarme a mí. Así que quien fuera ese alguien, era sólo la coincidencia de personas y ojos llenos de cizaña. Sólo eso._   
_Recuerdo no haberle dado importancia y correr a llamar a tu casa pero nadie me atendió al teléfono. En mi valija tenía regalos para ti y estaba ansiosa por entregártelos entre besitos bajo las dulces y cálidas sombras de tu cuarto mientras tomábamos té. Yo ya lo había planeado todo en mi cabeza. Pero el teléfono vacío me dejó un mal gusto en el estómago y traté de bajarlo hablando con Elsa y con Horacio durante el almuerzo. Traté de que las cosas se sintieran más livianas mientras la tarde iba avanzando y tú no apareciste ni tampoco llamaste. Sabías que volvía ese día, yo te había escrito hacía unos días para avisarte. Y aunque traté de no prestarle atención al temblor en el pecho que no me dejaba sonreír en paz, la noche llegó pero tú no, ni tampoco tu llamada. Dormí poco y nada, soñando despierta con que aparecías en la madrugada a hablar conmigo y decirme la excusa de por qué no llegaste antes. Y sin embargo no pasó. No llegaste y vi las luces del amanecer colarse por mis ventanas y darme en la cara que tenía adornada por ojeras y ojos rojos. Fue mi primer desvelo por ti y no me gustó para nada que fuera por ansiedad. Nunca supe bien por qué no pude ponerme en órbita cuando llegué a las escaleras y te vi desayunando con él y su espantoso par de anteojos. Estabas riéndote y lo mirabas con mucho interés, incluso más que aquel que ponías en mí._   
_Un camarero me chocó el hombro y yo seguí parada en los escalones superiores viendo cómo hablabas con él y lo bonita que te veías con los cabellos sueltos en tus hombros y un simple broche sosteniendo un costado. Brillabas como esa luna que tanto nos gustaba mirar cuando podíamos quedarnos hasta tarde en el jardín de tu casa. Brillabas como el sueño que eras, eres, y siempre serás en el horizonte de mi vida._   
_No sé qué pasó en ese momento, Bárbara, cuando él tomo tu mano y te dejó un beso y tus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Algo dentro de mí despareció y sentí el impacto del choque, todo se desmoronó y de pronto el vacío silencioso y aberrante se instaló en mí. Y no se ha ido a la presente fecha._   
_El pecho se me contrajo y no pude respirar desde que él pagó y te ofreció su mano para salir. Ni siquiera miraste alrededor buscándome a mí, ni siquiera preguntaste por mí siendo que yo no dormí toda la noche pensando en ti, siendo que por meses todo lo que pude ver fue a ti incluso antes de que tú me vieras a mí._

Un sollozo le sacudió el pecho y las gotas pesadas reventaron contra la falda de su vestido. Su hija la miraba desde la puerta y ella sentía el mundo concentrarse en esas palabras y en el recuerdo de su remitente.

_Con los regalos que te traje hice bastante basura en mi cuarto y el pobre Claudio tuvo que ayudarme a juntar todo. Agradezco que nunca me preguntó por qué tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz irritada y mi cuarto pareciera un nido de gallinas. Ni idea tengo de cómo le hubiese dicho que la chiquilla que yo quería había ido a almorzar allí con alguien más y que le miraba con todo el entusiasmo del mundo._   
_Ese dolor, ese golpe seco al costado, todavía está allí después de diez años, Bárbara. Me casé y tengo hijos. Soy directora en el colegio donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, donde te di mi primer beso a ti y del cual aún deseo poder darte mil más. Los amores adolescentes sí que duelen, pero dios sabe lo profundos que son, lo profundo que calaste en mí - ese lugar donde sólo tú cabes y que al resto le queda tan grande. No fue ni un año, Bárbara, ni siquiera compartimos un verano y mi llamada de año nuevo me la devolviste dos días después. Creo que fue tan efímero que la velocidad con la que fuimos es lo que me quemó la piel, lo que todavía zumba en mis oídos. Llegaste a golpear a mi puerta el domingo por la noche. Tenías la mirada a medias y la sonrisa tensa. Te dejé entrar y nos quedamos en silencio antes de que yo me pusiera a llorar. Recuerdo rechazar tu abrazo y gritarte que no me tocaras. Recuerdo tus ojos aguados pidiéndome perdón antes de explicarte y recuerdo pedirte la razón en lugar de aceptar tu disculpa. El golpe dolía y tú parecías no entender que no era él ni los comentarios de la gente, sino que habías sido tú la que me lo dio. Nos habíamos despedido con besos la noche antes de mi viaje. Recuerdo que en la llamada de navidad estabas como tensa y habías hablado poco. Y luego me recibías con un dolor tan grande que hasta hoy sigue palpitando junto a mi corazón. Ese había sido tu regalo de un verano que tanto deseé pasar contigo pero que la vida me forzó a pasarlo lejos. ¿Hubiera sido diferente si me hubiese quedado? Esta carta no existiría y quizás - con suerte - estaríamos fuera de Chile tratando de vivir eso que prendió como si hubiese sido encendido con alquitrán y papel de diario. Pero los quizás y los hubiera no existen entre nosotras cuando la tinta ya se secó en las hojas y hoy la historia está demasiado avanzada como para empezar a tachar líneas._   
_Sé que te fuiste esa noche sólo porque cuando saqué la almohada de mi rostro ya no estabas. El cuarto vacío de ti se me hacía demasiado grande y tanto aire para mí misma era mucho. ¿Cómo podría yo respirar un aire que no tenía tu olor? No me apetecía, no me convencía._

Bárbara se secó las mejillas con un pañuelo mientras intentaba parar de temblar. No esperaba eso después de tantos años de pensarla y añorarla. No esperaba una carta tan abierta luego de haberla encontrado en el casamiento de Sofía un año atrás y de la mano de Joaquín parecía un sueño con la mirada altiva y el rostro joven, dulce, el cabello tan lacio que parecía haber sido peinado a la medida para ella. La había visto y se había cegado, acercándose a ella por instinto y deteniéndose en seco cuando la mirada verde la atravesó como una daga, clavándose justo en su corazón. No la esperaba de vuelta cuando parecía haber plantado un iceberg en medio de las dos.

_Cuando me buscaste en el colegio los primeros días del último año y recibiste un empujón de mi parte, dejando a todas con la boca abierta porque habíamos sido inseparables meses atrás, yo estaba en el momento donde nada es bueno y lo único que hay es oscuridad. Tú eras esa oscuridad y verte en el aula era un tormento. Elsa me había hecho de hombro de verdad pero nunca supo bien por qué - al menos no lo supo hasta la noche de la boda de Sofía. Sí, se lo dije esa misma noche cuando me encontró llorando en el baño. Me robaste una parte, Bárbara, y por allí todavía sangro, todavía lloro y todavía te anhelo. Y se lo dije todo. Le conté cómo discutimos cuando me buscaste en la hostería esa misma tarde y en cómo estuviste en la puerta de la nueva casa esa fría noche de invierno mientras yo festejaba mi cumpleaños con ellas y tú esperabas a que yo volviera aunque fuera a gritarte como lo había hecho la primera vez que Thelma me avisó que alguien me buscaba._   
_En ese momento estaba negada a perdonarte porque el miedo a tus padres no era justificación suficiente para que estuvieras con Nicanor. Porque sé que te deslumbraste con él y me dolió mucho que me negaras eso, usando de excusas algo que tú nunca tuviste._   
_Y no te quise por muchos días, muchas semanas, Bárbara, pero todo llegó hasta ese bloqueo sentimental porque jamás pude trascender a odiarte por haberme traicionado de esa manera. Creo que te quise tanto, Bárbara, que eso terminó tomando control sobre todas mis otras emociones y arrancó de raíz aquellas que pudiesen hacerte daño. Me enojaba, sí, pero no te odiaba. Era imposible. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, las cosas se calmaron. Ignorarte me sirvió y el año terminó tan rápido como mi necesidad de marcharme me exigía. Me fui hacia un lado y tú hacia otro. Nos fuimos y creí que era lo mejor pero de mi mente no te borraste y otra vez empezaste a abrir la puerta y a ponerte como en tu casa, girando entre mis otros pensamientos, mirándome abstractamente con esos ojos oscuros transparentes que contaban algo y yo no podía descifrar. Con los años te volviste un enigma para mí. Sólo supe que Nicanor se quedó en Villa Ruiseñor hasta un tiempo antes de que yo volviera, luego se marchó. Tú nunca volviste luego de que nos marchamos y dejamos todo atrás - incluso a nosotras mismas._   
_Los años han crecido conmigo y he tenido la oportunidad de conocer los rincones más renombrados de este planeta, y sin embargo estando allí sobrepasada por la belleza y la grandeza, me faltabas tú y no era igual por más que me lo negara e intentara sacarte de mi mente._   
_Llegué a preguntarme seriamente si alguna vez pensabas en mí así como me pasaba a mí que pensaba en ti todo el tiempo. Luego llegó Joaquín. Llegó él y llegó la promesa de estabilidad. Llegó él y la posible escapatoria a tu recuerdo. Y lo hice; acepté su pedida de mano en Inglaterra y nos volvimos a Chile. Mi padre no podía creerlo pero tampoco podía creer la tristeza en mis ojos. Elsa me había dicho que por más entusiasmada que me viera por un lado, algo me faltaba. Eras tú. En el momento en que le dije que sí a Joaquín en esa misma iglesia donde fui a rezar luego de haberme besado contigo, sentía que te decía que sí a ti y al sentimiento adolescente de siete años atrás._   
_Desde entonces y hasta esta noche donde el frío me entumece los dedos, y que quizás sea la razón por la que ya gran parte de la carta parezca escrita por un galeno, te he dejado de perseguir y simplemente dejé que te quedaras. De vez en cuando me leías poesía en las noches así como solíamos hacer los días fríos luego del colegio, las dos hechas una bolita bajo mis mantas. De vez en vez te digo hola cuando pasas a mi lado en mis sueños y veo tu sonrisa tan efímera como nosotras._   
_Cuando te vi en el casamiento de Sofía vi ese destello que encontré el día del bautismo pero he disociado tanto lo que quedó en mi mente de lo que realmente eres que no pude más que hacerme la fuerte y dejar que mis miedos me hicieran de armadura para mantenerte lejos ahí entre la gente. Y te pido perdón por esa rudeza, tal vez hasta haya pasado por grosería, pero prefiero decirle hola a la Bárbara de mis sueños a decirte hola a ti y que me tiemble la voz en recuerdos y dolor. Espero la vida haya sido buena contigo, Bárbara. No puedo desearle más que bien a quien me enseñó que mi concepción de los amores adolescentes estaba errada siendo yo adolescente y siendo hoy adulta._

  
**_Betty._ **

Era la dirección de Mercedes pero era el nombre que Mercedes siempre usó para que no supieran que era ella la que dejaba cartitas en francés entre sus cuadernos, para hacerlo pasar como el pasaje de un libro o el diálogo de la Betty de aquel libro de francés que a ellas tanto les gustaba. Y todavía lo recordaba. La mano de Aurélie se posó en su hombro y la niña la miró con inquietud.

\- ¿qué piensas hacer? - la mujer rubia preguntó. Margarita se acercó más a ella y Bárbara la abrazó rogando internamente que su hija no fuera tan cobarde cuando fuera grande.  
\- ¿crees que escribirle que nunca dejé de quererla valga la pena? - preguntó en un fino francés y Aurélie asintió, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo antes de levantarse de su lado e ir a buscar papel.  
\- ¿es algo triste? - preguntó la niña y Bárbara negó, dejando un beso en su sien se alejó y al miró.  
\- Prométeme que nunca vas a tener miedo, pequeña - acariciándole la mejilla Margarita sonrío.  
\- Voy a ser valiente como tú - prometió con los grandes ojos cafés inyectados de vida y coraje.  
\- Siempre, siempre, ¿sí? - la atrajo y la niña se recostó contra su cuerpo – Nunca le mientas a tu corazón porque te vas a arrepentir y no quiero que eso te pase a ti - le besó la coronilla y la niña se alejó.  
\- ¿te pasó a ti? - preguntó de nuevo y Bárbara negó mientras se secaba las lágrimas traicioneras que caían ya sin permiso.  
\- No, al menos no esta vez - afirmó antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia donde Aurélie dejó las hojas.

Esta vez no había espacio para ocultarse y esta vez iba a ayudar a que esa partecita de Mercedes que tenía incrustada en el corazón, saliera para devolvérsela a su verdadera dueña. Tomando aire tragó saliva y apoyó la pluma en la hoja limpia cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y el eco del silencio llenar su pequeño estudio.

_Mercedes, mi pequeña Mercedes..._


End file.
